


Hydra Black

by WanSue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Gen, Legilimency, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, accidental magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Breve exploración de qué podría pasar si Sirius y Regulus tuviesen una hermana que hubiese leído los libros de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Arcturus Black & Cassiopeia Black, Sirius Black & Regulus Black & OC, Walburga Black & Kreacher
Kudos: 6





	Hydra Black

Walburga Black estaba cada vez más irritada. No solo Sirius estaba siendo un testarudo mocoso siempre dispuesto a patalear con un genio digno de cualquier Black, sino que desde que se quedó embarazada por segunda vez la experiencia había ido volviéndose comparativamente peor a la primera vez.

Se siente más pesada, más gorda, le duelen los pies -especialmente ahora, durante los últimos tres meses, en los que apenas sale de la cama porque ni pociones para aliviar el sufrimiento puede tomar-, tiene las hormonas revolucionadas y más de una vez ha tenido el impulso de expulsar a su marido de la alcoba que comparten con un estampido de magia.

No lo ha hecho, a duras penas, porque después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar en los últimos ocho meses y pico, no está por la labor de tener que repetir semejante tortura en caso de que el segundo les nazca sin magia por un descuido de su temperamento.

Y si bien adoraba a Sirius, y se sentía muy orgullosa de él y de su carácter -tan similar al de ella-, ahora mismo es incapaz de verlo, o tolerar su presencia.

Orion Black trata de visitarla una vez por día, adecuadamente acobardado por los estallidos de su muy honorable esposa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasa únicamente con Kreacher. Resulta curioso como esa criatura inferior es la única capaz de pasar días, semanas y meses con ella durante su segundo embarazo, facilitándole la vida, complaciéndola satisfactoriamente, calmando sus berrinches como mejor puede.

Hay veces en que está tan histérica, preocupada por lo mucho que está extorsionándola este embarazo, que no puede dormir o comer, temerosa de que al término de los nueve meses ella o su vástago mueran. O peor aún, ambos. Y esa preocupación está comiéndole las entrañas hora tras hora, y apenas la Oclumencia es capaz de mantener a raya sus emociones desatadas; durante algún momento de lucidez decide que lo primero que le enseñará a sus hijos será esa rama de Magia en particular, aunque no será tan descuidada como Druella. No tiene sentido que sus hijos acaben como su querida pero ampliamente inestable sobrina Bellatrix, no cuando lo único que quiere es que ellos estén bien y nunca lleguen a sentirse tan desarraigados como se siente ella en este momento.

Kreacher va y viene en silencio por su dormitorio, siempre deseoso de hacerla feliz, y si bien ya hace tiempo que Walburga le ha dirigido sonrisas, complacida por su desempeño, hoy es la primera vez que le da las gracias en voz alta. Sinceramente, la criatura las merece. La Señora Black no se imagina cómo habría podido continuar adelante a través de este embarazo infernal si no hubiese sido por el Elfo Doméstico.

  
Cuando por fin nacen las criaturas es una gran sorpresa: oculto bajo la poderosa presencia de su hermana melliza se encontraba otro bebé, un niño en esta ocasión, que salió al mundo meros minutos después, colmados de desesperación para Walburga, que agotada ha cogido en brazos a la primera en nacer.

Es ese momento el que Sirius escoge para empezar a llorar, y la irritación empieza a descontrolarse dentro de la madre, que empieza a temblar levemente. Sin embargo, la recién nacida abre los ojos, unos grandes ojos grises que denotan su orgulloso legado familiar, y procede a demostrar su primer acto de magia accidental cuando de repente una suavísima música de piano empieza a sonar. Walburga reconoce la pieza, es una compuesta por su compositor preferido que Kreacher le ha puesto muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos meses, y el tranquilo instrumento calma tanto la agitación del primogénito como la de la madre.

En la habitación de San Mungo en que sus gemelos fraternos han nacido se encuentran también los padres de su marido, Arcturus y Melania Black, que habían ido para dar la bienvenida a la última adición a la Familia y habían sido sorprendido por dos. Semejante demostración delante de el Cabeza de Familia es suficiente para que Arcturus se acerque a la niña, buscando sus ojos, y con delicado cuidado la someta a una leve intrusión de Legeremancia.

Sorprendido por lo que halla, se aleja en silencio hacia un rincón de la sala, mientras que Walburga, más relajada que antes, mira a su hija y segunda criatura nacida, orgullosa de sus mágicas acciones, y decide nombrarla Hydrangea Walburga Black. Su gemelo y más pequeño de los tres descendientes recibe el nombre de Regulus Arcturus Black.

-Walburga- comienza Arcturus-, te felicito por el honor que le has traído a esta familia; no sólo dos dignos Herederos sino una poderosa Heredera.

-Me siento honrada por sus palabras, Tío Arcturus.

-Tus tres hijos prometen un futuro próspero para la Familia Black, querida Sobrina; un potencial que no debemos desaprovechar. Me gustaría tomar parte en su educación; tú y tu familia deberíais venir a vivir con mi esposa y conmigo al Castillo Negro, o quizás podrías aceptarnos a Melania y a mi en Grimmauld Place.

Quizás en otras circunstancias Walburga Black se habría sentido ofendida por una oferta como aquella y la implicación de que ella y su marido no eran lo bastante adecuados como para criar al futuro Señor Black, pero en aquel momento la sonata de piano mágicamente interpretada por su recién nacida seguía sonando y calmaba todas sus inquietudes, haciéndola aceptar su oferta de mudarse todos al Castillo Negro en Francia. Después de todo, era una de las más prestigiosas edificaciones pertenecientes a los Black, y que el Paterfamilias mismo les ofreciera vivir allí era un honor en sí mismo. Grimmauld Place permanecería abierto para el uso de Orion, quien paranoico lo había sometido a los más poderosos sortilegios protectivos y al encontrarse en Londres le era conveniente para asistir a las reuniones del Wizengamot y visitar el Ministerio de Magia.

  
La vida en el Castillo Negro era ajetreada por las muchas visitas que la extendida familia de Arcturus y Melania hacían, primero decididos a no dejar que los dos ancianos vivieran en demasiada soledad y después queriendo disfrutar de los tres nietos del mismo, sus futuros Herederos y bien educadas criaturas. La misma Walburga presumía felizmente de los tres, disfrutando enormemente de todas las visitas sociales que otras Damas profesaban.

Aunque sin duda la que más visitaba era una prima de Arcturus, Cassiopeia, quien se había convertido además en la Madrina de la niña, siendo el propio Cabeza de Familia su Padrino.

Era un arreglo poco convencional, ya que quienes cargaban con el peso de la educación de los tres niños eran más Arcturus y Cassiopeia que sus padres, pero ambos preferían asegurarse de que los tres Herederos tuviesen una sólida fundación que no podrían proporcionarles Orion y Walburga, que quedaron delegados a un segundo plano con respecto a su descendencia; Orion había tomado recientemente el manto del Señor Black y debía atender a sus deberes políticos mientras Walburga era animada a vivir prácticamente en fiestas de sociedad.

El abuelo de los tres estableció un estricto régimen de clases según fueron creciendo, y un horario cerrado en el que conocer a otros niños de edades similares, y a veces algunos un poco mayores -como Arthur Weasley, hijo de Séptimus y Cedrella Weasley, o encuentros con los traviesos gemelos Prewett, con los que si bien no tenían cercana conexión el Cabeza de los Black sabía que serían poderosos-. También trataron con Dorea Potter y su hijo Robert, y el sobrino político de esta, James.

Pese a la estricta educación que recibían, los tres Herederos eran rápidos en conquistar los corazones de muchos. No era difícil, con los hoyuelos que aparecían repentinamente en sus rostros cuando sonreían libremente, o con la genuina amabilidad de Hydrangea, generalmente la responsable por los tres, y las buenas maneras de Regulus y su manera de hilar palabras. Era, para la anterior generación de la Familia Black, una delicia el verles a los tres bien conectados con sus contemporáneos. Especiamente para Arcturus Black, quien con mano de hierro gobernaba la política interna.

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se puede ver implícitamente que Arcturus Black conoció el aparente futuro de su familia gracias a leerle la mente a su nieta, y decidió actuar diferentemente para evitarlo. Qué otras medidas tomará aparte de las aquí escritas, no tengo ni idea, pero tenía esto escrito por aquí desde Febrero y no voy a añadirle nada más, así que como sigo de limpieza, se viene aquí con todos los demás.


End file.
